phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Doof 101
" |image = Doofenshmirtz teaching at Danville High School.PNG |caption = Doofenshmirtz teaching at Danville High School. |season = 4 |production = 421a |broadcast = 221 |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |ws = Kim Roberson Zac Moncrief Dan Povenmire |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = February 6, 2015 |international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) |xd = November 27, 2014 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Father's Day" | arc = | dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD) | iTunes = }} Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sentenced to community service for being evil and much to his daughter Vanessa’s chagrin, he’s assigned to teach science at her high school. Meanwhile, a trio of bugs embark on a journey to become the first insects to communicate with humans. Episode Summary School has started at Danville High, and Vanessa heads to her classroom, where she explains to her friends Lacey and Becky about her father's last scheme which involves erasing blue colors from paintings at a museum. Around the same time, Johnny arrives, moping over his failed relationship with Vanessa, despite Vanessa telling him they haven't gone out that long, only for Johnny to retort that it hasn't been the same ever since. When class is about to begin, Principal Lang arrives, announcing that there's been a change in school faculty, presenting out the class's new science teacher, who is none other than Heinz Doofenshmirtz himself, much to Vanessa's shock. It turns out that the reason behind this was because of his last scheme that almost put him into trouble with the authorities, so he chose to do community service in Danville High rather than doing his sentence in jail. As Doofenshmirtz assures to Principal Lang that he'll be doing fine with the students, the principal states that he'll be watching him before leaving the classroom. Doofenshmirtz is about the spell his name to the class, only to be interrupted by a nervous Vanessa, who drags him outside of the classroom to talk to him, fearing that he might further embarrass her again. Johnny joins them as he continues moping, resulting Doofenshmirtz to call him a crybaby. Becky then arrives, asking if Doofenshmirtz is ever gonna give Vanessa 'special treatment' just because she is his daughter, only for Vanessa to retort that he won't. Doofenshmirtz then tells the kids to get back to the classroom at once. In Principal Lang's office, his secretary Mrs. Pierpoint notices that Lang is brooding and asks why is he doing so. It was then Lang confesses that he doesn't approve of having Doofenshmirtz to work in his school, stating that he was once a college rival of his during the 80s. Lang also admits to being very jealous of Doofenshmirtz for winning the heart of Charlene, the only woman he ever fell in love with. Mrs. Pierpoint points out that the two are divorced and suggests to Lang to give up his grudge against Doofenshmirtz, but he refuses, stating that there will be no use for his uni-brow if otherwise. Back in the classroom, Doofenshmirtz decides to bring the topic of genetics as a lecture to the class. Using a hair follicle from Johnny's scalp, Doofenshmirtz places it inside a Petri dish and uses a microscope to explain to the students that everything defined in Johnny is all explained through the strands of DNA inside his hair sample. Doofenshmirtz also states that the genetic code itself is fragile since a few base pairs can be moved, and that the DNA of a human can be a few bases away from that of a primate's or a reptile's, since humans were evolved from both creatures millions of years ago. As Doofenshmirtz continues his lecture to the class while moving a few base pairs inside the hair sample for a demonstration, three talking bugs (Napoleon, Wendell, and Floyd) watch him from below Doofenshmirtz's table. Napoleon suggests that he and his friends take on the challenge on being the first insects to communicate with humans, and to do so, they decide to climb up to the top of the table. Wendell volunteers to use a hook (made out of a paper clip) to climb themselves up, but he accidentally grabs a beaker instead, causing it to fall into the floor and trap the bugs. As the beaker falll, it causes several books on the table to fall onto a scale balance, sending needles with wires into the air. The needles then land onto a potato clock and a dead frog, causing the frog to move his legs and kick the dish into Johnny's face. After recovering the dish from Johnny's face, Doofenshmirtz hopes that the mutated DNA inside the hair sample doesn't mix up with Johnny's. However, that wasn't the case when Johnny grew a reptilian tail, much to the shock of Doofenshmirtz and the class. Johnny's head and right arm then mutate to that of a primate's while his left arm mutates to that of a lizard's, and despite being uncomfortable by this, Doofenshmirtz states this as an example of his statement of how the human DNA is only a few base pairs away from primate DNA and reptile DNA. The mutated Johnny then panics and runs out from the classroom into the hallways. Spotting the panicking Johnny running down the hallways through the school's surveillance systems, Carl informs Major Monogram, who decides to call in Agent P to investigate the issue. As Perry heads over to Danville High, Doofenshmirtz suddenly realizes that he may use the hair sample to formulate a proper antidote to turn Johnny back to normal and convinces the class to help him out. As Perry arrives, several kids wonder if he's really Johnny becoming more mutated than usual, only for Doofenshmirtz to retort that "Mr. Platypus" just came to help. Doofenshmirtz convinces Perry to help him catch Johnny so that he can administer the antidote to turn Johnny back to normal. Doofenshmirtz then assigns Vanessa, Lacie, and two other kids to help Perry catch Johnny while he and the rest of the class can start preparing the antidote. After going through the hallways, Perry and the kids track down Johnny to the school gym, where he is hiding behind the bleachers. Vanessa attempts to calm him down, assuring that everything will be okay once her father administers the antidote. However, Johnny is scared of an arriving Perry and bursts out from the gym, taking Vanessa with him. Perry attempts to fire a net at Johnny to stop him, but it only catches his reptilian tail. Johnny then runs out from the school building with Perry and the other teenagers on pursuit. In the meantime, the talking insects (having got themselves out from the beaker) are now sitting on the trash can next to the table, making notes of how they should introduce themselves to the humans. They suggested that they use a welcoming banner to do so. However, one of the students opens the trash can to dispose some garbage, sending the insects to fall back into the floor. Around the same time, the antidote is finally finished, and Doofenshmirtz injects it on a syringe, hoping that the event will blow off once it's injected into Johnny. However, he and the class spot Johnny running outside and climbing onto the bell tower, taking a hostage Vanessa with him. As Doofenshmirtz and the class head outside to the bell tower, Vanessa complains about Johnny being a drama queen for claiming 'sanctuary'. After Doofenshmirtz gets a crossbow from Becky to help him fire the syringe, Perry lends his hovercraft to help Doofenshmirtz fly up to the tower to get a better shot. Despite their efforts, Johnny avoids them and throws down one of the school bells onto the hovercraft, trapping Perry inside, much to Doofenshmirtz's dismay. The reverberated sound of the fallen bell start to alert Principal Lang, who decides to go find out what's going on. Meanwhile, at John P. Trystate Elementary School, Sally watches as Phineas and Ferb work on their latest project: making new improvements to the school's playground during recess. Phineas and Ferb then briefly spot Doofenshmirtz flying the hovercraft around the bell tower to get a clear shot at Johnny. This makes Phineas eager about going to high school. As Doofenshmirtz tries to get the bell off from the hovercraft, he finally gets himself a clear shot. However, Perry throws the bell off the hovercraft, accidentally throwing off Doofenshmirtz as well, much to his dismay. Fortunately, the bell lands onto the lawn for Doofenshmirtz to land on, causing him to fire the syringe up into the air. Taking the opportunity, Vanessa catches the syringe and injects the antidote onto Johnny's arm, turning him back to normal. However, Johnny and Vanessa start to fall from the bell tower, but Perry saves them both by using the same net he attempted to capture Johnny with. Johnny thanks Vanessa for saving him, but she warns him (to no avail) not to take this as a sign that she's going back to him. With the trouble finally over for good, Doofenshmirtz and the kids head back to their classroom while Perry goes home. Upon going outside and seeing the fallen bell on the school lawn, Principal Lang then wonders what has happened. Back in the classroom, the talking insects finally made it to the top of the table, so they present out their own banner to greet the humans. However, Napoleon is annoyed to learn that Wendell and Floyd have misspelled their banner "Welcome Giants" with "Weclom Ginats". As an angry Napoleon berates the two, the insects are then squashed by Doofenshmirtz's Evil Science 101 book, just as Doofenshmirtz finally concludes his genetics lecture to the students. At that point, Principal Lang bursts in, believing that he caught Doof doing something suspicious, only to find out that everything is normal just the way it is. The bell rings for the end of the day, and Doofenshmirtz dismisses the students, who are somewhat impressed by the experience that Doofenshmirtz has brought to them as they leave. This also leaves Lang upset, sulking over his failure to catch Doofenshmirtz doing anything evil. As Vanessa finally warms up to her father being her teacher, she asks if any more of the incidents such as this are to happen again, to which Doofenshmirtz replies that he'll try his best to avoid them, much to Vanessa's relief. As Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa leave the classroom, the talking insects (having survived the book squash) move themselves out from the book, with Napoleon stating that he has broken his exoskeleton and Wendell exclaiming that he just 'bivouacked'. Transcript Songs * "Doof 101" * "Scary Teenage Monster" * "Phineas and Ferb Theme" (sung by Doof) * "Perry the Platypus" End Credits Disney XD UK broadcasts show the song "Perry the Platypus". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line None What'cha doin'? None I know what we're gonna do today None Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is sleeping and receives a call from Major Monogram. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Doo bee doo bee doo bah Doo bee doo bee doo bah Scary teenage monster. }} there's 261 days 'til next summer vacation , and, you know, a lot can happen. Just saying.}} Background Information *Phineas and Ferb's school, John P. Trystate Elementary, is named after the Tri-State Area founder, John P. Trystate. *Phineas and Ferb only appear as cameos while Doofenshmirtz takes up the role as the main character in this episode. *Candace doesn't appear in this episode. *The calendar says that September the 1st is a Sunday. This suggests it takes place in 2013, as the 2013 calendar marks said date as a Sunday. Dan Povenmire however has denied it.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/605005679582060544 *Ballast is basically another word for "counterbalance". "Bivouac" means making camp. Apparently, Wendell and Floyd believe the latter to mean making excrement. * Second time Vanessa falls from a high distance. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Third time Doof sits on Perry's hovercraft. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Agent Doof") * Doof is arrested again. ("Vanessassary Roughness", "Norm Unleashed", and, possibly "The Inator Method") * This is another episode with the least running gags. * This episode could possibly take place the day after Last Day of Summer. Production Information *The first image of this episode was featured in the promo for Disney XD's Animacation. Along with that, the TV Listings say that this episode was supposed to air on June 13, 2014, but it didn't. The episode also aired in New Zealand in April of 2014. Those three facts combined means that Disney had that episode since, at least, April, though they hadn't aired it until November. *This episode was written as a potential spin-off of the show.http://storiesofthemagic.com/episode-082-laura-dickinson-part-1/ *The first episode co-written and co-storyboarded by co-creator Dan Povenmire since "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *This episode was originally set to air on June 10, 2014, but was replaced with the premiere of "Father's Day" instead. *This episode made its American debut on the Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD), 16 days before its airdate (37 if it was bought at Target). *This episode aired as part of Disney XD's Pranksgiving gimmick. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2014. *This is the final 11-minute episode of the entire series. International Premieres *April 2014 (New Zealand) *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *July 25, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *October 19, 2014 (Disney Channel Germany) *October (Disney Channel Taiwan)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Md1zXxj5y5I *November 19, 2014 (Spain. On DVD) *November 28, 2014 (Poland. On DVD) *January 10, 2015 (Disney XD Poland) *January 25, 2015 (Disney XD Canada) *February 15, 2015 (RCTI Indonesia) *February 26, 2015 (Disney XD UK/Ireland) *March 19, 2015 (Disney Channel Spain) *March 28, 2015 (Disney Channel Portugal) *May 9, 2015 (Disney Channel Asia) *June 13, 2015 (Disney Channel Latin America) *July 6, 2015 (Disney Channel Hungary & Czech Republic) *July 18, 2015 (Disney XD Latin America) *August 4, 2015 (Disney XD Australia) *April 22, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *When Vanessa and Lacie are talking before class starts, in one of the scenes Lacie's dress is black rather than red. * When Doofenshmirtz is about to get onto Perry's hoverjet, he is wearing his outfit with a green shirt and purple tie, but when he is on Perry's jet, the outfit changes to his usual black shirt. *The calendar during the "Doof 101" song shows July ending on a Wednesday, August starting on a Tuesday and ending on a Thursday, and September starting on a Sunday. Additionally July 31st is missing. *At one point in the background, the chalk board says that the square root of 42 minus 2 plus 1 is equal to infinity, which is obviously not true. The actual answer is about 5.481. *At the end of the episode, despite it being the end of the school day, the clock next to the blackboard claims it is 9:00. **The end of the episode is actually just the end of first period, so the clock is not wrong. While Doof says "That's all for today" he doesn't mean that their school day is over, just that their science classtime was done for the day. Note that it is perplexing that Phineas and Ferb would be taking recess (working on their playground) during first period, though. Continuity *Johnny and Vanessa are broken up, as seen in the episode "Minor Monogram". *In "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", Becky was among one of the people Candace called (She says they haven't seen each other since kindergarten, probably explaining her absence in this episode). Either this could be her or a different Becky. Allusions *''King Kong'' - Johnny is climbing up the school bell tower while taking Vanessa with him, similar to how King Kong climbs up the Empire State Building, taking Ann Darrow with him, making it the second time this movie is parodied after "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister". *'90s Sitcoms' - is a parody of the 90s High School themed sitcoms. *''The Simpsons'' - Principal Lang is similar to Superintedent Chalmers. *''Star Trek'' - Napoleon tells Wendell they are about to go where no bug has gone before. * ''Buffy The Vampire Slayer - ''Becky keeps a crossbow in her pack just like the title character of this show. *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' - This is the second episode to use the "Sanctuary" line from the novel after "Night of the Living Pharmacists". *'Theme song' - Doof sings there are 261 days until next summer vacation to the tune of the title sequence of the show. 365 minus 104 is equal to 261. *'Batman - '''Doof refers Perry as a deformed tiny torquoise man. In Batman there is a deformed character who also looks like a bird ("The Penguin") Trivia *This episode takes place while the characters are at school. *Sixth episode to take place outside of summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!," "That's the Spirit", "For Your Ice Only", "Happy New Year!", "Druselsteinoween") * Second time Vanessa is saved from falling. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Third episode to show someone's school ("Are You My Mummy?", "Nerds of a Feather"). *The third episode to not take place on a seasonal break from school ("That's the Spirit", "Druselsteinoween"). *This is Johnny's first physical appearance since "Skiddley Whiffers". *Sixth episode where the Doof and Perry plot takes up the bulk of the episode, while Phineas and the gang are relegated to the background. ("Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked","Primal Perry", "Live and Let Drive") **Second time in those episodes Phineas and the gang have another plot since "Primal Perry". In Doof 101 and The O.W.C.A. Files, the B-plot is about the colorful talking bug trio trying to get noticed and cause trouble for the main characters in the process. *This is one of the several episodes which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. *Eleventh episode that is from the point of view of someone other than Phineas and Ferb for the majority of the time ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked", "Primal Perry", "Bee Story", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *Sixth time the word "Doof" is in the episode name. ("Hail Doofania!", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Doof Dynasty", "Agent Doof", "Doofapus"). *The title of this episode is based on the old Doofenshmirtz's class, Evil 101 ("Oil on Candace"). *During the song, Doofenshmirtz sticks his head out of a calendar the same way he did in "Night of the Living Pharmacists". He is also dressed in the same way. *This marks the first episode to portray talking animals, in this case the bug trio. In an interesting design choice, the bugs are made to look more cartoony and colorful than they are usually portrayed. *Johnny and Lacie already know Mr. Perry the Platypus is not a turquoise man since they have seen him before with Vanessa in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Brain Drain", and "Skiddley Whiffers". However, if anybody else in the class didn't believe he was a tiny, deformed, turquoise man, chances are Danville Water and Power would have to erase their Agent P memories if any of the classmates live too close in proximity to his host family (which Johnny and Lacie might not), and Candace and Stacy would surely know he is not a turquoise man if they saw him in high school since they are people from Perry's pet life who still recognized him on 2 legs in "The Ballad of Badbeard" and "Happy Birthday, Isabella". *Phineas and Ferb see Agent P again ("Toy to the World", "Brain Drain", "Across the 2nd Dimension"). However, his cover may not be blown as he was covered by a bell when they saw him driving his hovercraft around a bell tower with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Johnny. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof's Dad * Gary Cole as Principal Lang * Jennifer Grey as Mrs. Pierpoint * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Logan Miller as Johnny * Benita Scheckel as Lacie, Sally, Additional Voices * Danica McKellar as Becky * Josh Gad as Wendell * Stephen Root as Floyd * J.K. Simmons as Napoleon * Lucas Grabeel as "Ropey-Face" :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode'' References }} Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes in other seasons Category:D